ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghostbusters Wiki:Paranormal Database
This is the Paranormal Database, which lists all the supernatural creatures at Ghostbusters Wiki. This is something like a Tobin's Spirit Guide Index. Classifications Noted is that the list gives classifications of the ghosts. All classifications here follow the Ghostbusters Role-Playing Game Series rules, and that also means there are only seven classes. *Class 1-Weak paranormal events such as books flying in the air. Straight Ectoplasm of all sorts fits this class. Note most of the time these have no form of control by itself. *Class 2-Weak paranormal animated objects mostly fit this description. Also appear parts of a person may fit this category. They are aware to a degree. Sometimes they have animal like abilities. *Class 3-They look human but are not aware of the time they are in or the state they have become. *Class 4-They also look human and are aware of who they are and time itself. *Class 5-They are non human looking creatures with some form of intelligence. *Class 6-They are animal or animal like ghosts. *Class 7-This are powerful spirits that may be from another world. They can have control of other spirits. They also may be able to possess humans. Note that the animated series doesn't follow the same class system, therefore the classes listed here will be of what is believed to be that class in this classification instead, and then noted what the cartoon says, if different. The cartoon class system is based on power of the ghost, which is different and not really useful here. ---- Paranormal Database Index Ghostbusters Films This section shall be for all film related ghosts. Ghosts will be listed by when they first appear. Same goes for the films. Name AKA Single / Multiple Full classification Appears In Library ghost Dr. Eleanor Twitty Singular Entity Class 4 Semi-Anchored Entity (Ghost) Ghostbusters Slimer Orionhead Green Ghost Singular Entity Class 5 Full Roaming Vapor (Ghost) Ghostbusters Terror Dog Type of Entity Ghostbusters Zuul Type of Entity Ghostbusters Vinz Clortho Type of Entity Ghostbusters Subway Ghost Type of Entity Ghostbusters Taxi driver ghost Type of Entity Ghostbusters Gozer Type of Entity Ghostbusters Stay Puft Marshmallow Man Type of Entity Ghostbusters Scoleri Brothers Type of Entity Ghostbusters II Vigo Type of Entity Ghostbusters II Jogger Ghost Type of Entity Ghostbusters II Disembodied Voice Singular Entity Class 2 Ghostbusters II Impaled heads Group of Entities Class 1 Ghostbusters II Frog Ghost Singular Entity Class 5 Ghostbusters II Ghost Train Group of Entities Class 3 Ghostbusters II Slime in Bathtub Attack Singular Entity Ghostbusters II Nanny Poha Singular Entity Ghostbusters II Cinema Ghost Singular Entity Class 5 Ghostbusters II Mink Fur Coat Haunting Singular Entity Class 6 Ghostbusters II Washington Square Ghost Singular Entity Class 5 Ghostbusters II Titanic Group of Entities Ghostbusters II Fiorello La Guardia Singular Entity Ghostbusters II ---- The Real Ghostbusters/Slimer!/Extreme Ghostbusters This section shall be for all cartoons released throughout the years. Ghosts will be listed by when they first appear. Same goes for the episodes and they are based on the box set for The Real Ghostbusters and Slimer!, while Extreme Ghostbusters will be by air dates for now. Note that the classification of ghost in the Animated Series is different, however they will be labeled by the more excepted system used by Ghostbusters Role-Playing Game Series. When noted in episode, the class given in the episode will also be noted something like this "(Class 1 Animated)" if not the same as the one that is used on here. Name AKA Single / Multiple Full classification Appears In Slimer Green Ghost Spud Singular Entity Class 5 Full Roaming Vapor (Ghost) RGB-(All) S!-(All) EGB-(All) Stay Puft Marshmallow Man The Big Guy Singular Entity Class 7 Outsider Avatar (Deity)(U-AS) RGB-Pilot Slug Singular Entity Class 5 RGB-Ghosts R Us Snarg Singular Entity Class 5 RGB-Ghosts R Us Zunk Singular Entity Class 5 RGB-Ghosts R Us Turlock Singular Entity Class 7 RGB-Ghosts R Us Toy Ghost Singular Entity Class 7 (Class 10 Animated) RGB-Ghosts R Us Electric Possessor Ghosts Type of Entity RGB-Killerwatt Killerwatt Singular Entity Class 7 RGB-Killerwatt Possessed Ecto 1 Singular Entity RGB-Killerwatt Two Stone Lions Singular Entity RGB-Mrs. Roger's Neighborhood Wat Singular Entity RGB-Mrs. Roger's Neighborhood Precious Singular Entity RGB-Mrs. Roger's Neighborhood Demon in Picture Singular Entity RGB-Mrs. Roger's Neighborhood Dresser Ghosts Singular Entity RGB-Mrs. Roger's Neighborhood Furnace Monster Singular Entity RGB-Mrs. Roger's Neighborhood Poltergeists (Type of Creatures) Singular Entity RGB-Slimer, Come Home Ghash Singular Entity RGB-Slimer, Come Home Trolls (Type of Creatures) Singular Entity RGB-Troll Bridge Fire fly Singular Entity RGB-Troll Bridge Louie the Gangster Singular Entity RGB-The Boogieman Cometh Boogieman Singular Entity RGB-The Boogieman Cometh Sandman Singular Entity RGB-Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream Two Goblin Minions Singular Entity RGB-When Halloween Was Forever Samhain Singular Entity RGB-When Halloween Was Forever Pallo Masion ghosts Singular Entity RGB-Look Homeward, Ray Winged Puma Singular Entity RGB-Look Homeward, Ray Sleeping ghost Singular Entity RGB-Take Two Anti-Ghostbusters Singular Entity RGB-Citizen Ghost Genie Singular Entity RGB-Janine's Genie Ghost of Christmas Past Singular Entity RGB-X-Mas Marks the Spot Ghost of Christmas Present Singular Entity RGB-X-Mas Marks the Spot Ghost of Christmas Future Singular Entity RGB-X-Mas Marks the Spot Jacob Marley Singular Entity RGB-X-Mas Marks the Spot Bowling Alley Ghosts Singular Entity RGB-Knock, Knock Doomsday Door Singular Entity RGB-Knock, Knock Living Fireballs Singular Entity RGB-Knock, Knock Possessed Subway Trains Singular Entity RGB-Knock, Knock Living Skeletons Singular Entity RGB-Knock, Knock Skeleton Woman Singular Entity RGB-Knock, Knock Doomsday Stone Singular Entity RGB-Knock, Knock Skeleton Tour Guide Singular Entity RGB-Knock, Knock Doomsday Tree Singular Entity RGB-Knock, Knock Power Flow Core Singular Entity RGB-Knock, Knock Sid Squid Singular Entity RGB-Station Identification Big Boo Singular Entity RGB-Station Identification Malachi Singular Entity RGB-Play Them Ragtime Boos Captain Jack Higgins Singular Entity RGB-Sea Fright Captain's Bird Singular Entity RGB-Sea Fright Domoviye (Type of Creatures) Singular Entity RGB-The Spirit of Aunt Lois The Umpire Singular Entity RGB-Night Game Good's Baseball Team Singular Entity RGB-Night Game Evil's Baseball Team Singular Entity RGB-Night Game Evil's Relief Pitcher Singular Entity RGB-Night Game New Jersey Parallelogram Singular Entity RGB-Venkman's Ghost Repellers The Creature Singular Entity RGB-Ain't NASA-Sarily So Valkyries (Type of Creatures) Singular Entity RGB-A Fright at the Opera Phantom of the Opera Singular Entity RGB-A Fright at the Opera The Ghoul Singular Entity RGB-Doctor, Doctor The Reconstructed Ghoul Singular Entity RGB-Doctor, Doctor Water Ghosts (Type of Creatures) Singular Entity RGB-Beneath These Streets Agatha Grisley Singular Entity RGB-Boo-Dunit Morganan Singular Entity RGB-Chicken, He Clucked Imp Singular Entity RGB-Chicken, He Clucked Morganan's Boss Singular Entity RGB-Chicken, He Clucked The Dark Entity Singular Entity RGB-Ragnarok and Roll Bat-like-Things Singular Entity RGB-Ragnarok and Roll Gremlins (Type of Creatures) Singular Entity RGB-Don't Forget the Motor City Banshees (Type of Creatures) Singular Entity RGB-Banshee Bake a Cherry Pie? Shanna Singular Entity RGB-Banshee Bake a Cherry Pie? Uncle Horace Singular Entity RGB-Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Ghost? The Fates Singular Entity RGB-Hanging By a Thread Gregor Singular Entity RGB-No One Comes to Lupusville Vampires (Type of Creatures) Singular Entity RGB-No One Comes to Lupusville Werewolves (Type of Creatures) Singular Entity RGB-No One Comes to Lupusville Drool Singular Entity RGB-Drool, the Dog Faced Goblin Metamorph Singular Entity RGB-Drool, the Dog Faced Goblin Simon Quaig Singular Entity RGB-The Man Who Never Reached Home Dark Rider Singular Entity RGB-The Man Who Never Reached Home Cathulhu Singular Entity RGB-The Collect Call of Cathulhu Shuggoth Singular Entity RGB-The Collect Call of Cathulhu Deep Ones Singular Entity RGB-The Collect Call of Cathulhu Keystone Ghost Singular Entity RGB-Bustman's Holiday Headless Horseman Singular Entity RGB-The Headless Motorcyclist The Thing Singular Entity RGB-The Thing in Mrs. Faversham's Attic Ghost Actors Singular Entity RGB-Lights! Camera! Haunting! Bird of Kildarby Singular Entity RGB-The Bird of Kildarby Lord Angus Kildarby Singular Entity RGB-The Bird of Kildarby Proteus Singular Entity RGB-Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse Singular Entity RGB-Apocalypse - - What, Now? Foundry Haunter Singular Entity RGB-Lost and Foundry Sir Bruce Singular Entity RGB-Hard Knight's Day Hob Anagarak Singular Entity RGB-Cold Cash and Hot Water Bog Hound Singular Entity RGB-The Scaring of the Green Party Crasher ghost Singular Entity RGB-The Scaring of the Green Barrow Wights (Type of Creatures) Singular Entity RGB-They Call Me MISTER Slimer Casey Jones Singular Entity RGB-Last Train to Oblivion General Hollowell Singular Entity RGB-Masquerade Giant Imp Monster Singular Entity RGB-Janine's Day Off The Deadly Three Singular Entity RGB-Janine's Day Off Nexa Singular Entity RGB-The Devil in the Deep Undines (Type of Creatures) Singular Entity RGB-The Devil in the Deep Charles Foster Hearse Singular Entity RGB-Ghostbuster of the Year Greenhouse ghost Singular Entity RGB-A Ghost Grows in Brooklyn Murray the Mantis Singular Entity RGB-The Revenge of Murray the Mantis Rollerghoster Singular Entity RGB-A Fright at the Opera Marduk Singular Entity RGB-A Fright at the Opera Tiamat Singular Entity RGB-A Fright at the Opera The Undying One Singular Entity RGB-A Fright at the Opera Philip Spade Singular Entity RGB-A Fright at the Opera Blacky Singular Entity RGB-A Fright at the Opera Buster Singular Entity RGB-A Fright at the Opera Pocket Watch Singular Entity RGB-A Fright at the Opera Fire Sprite Singular Entity RGB-A Fright at the Opera The Glutton Singular Entity RGB-A Fright at the Opera Zombie (Type of Creatures) Singular Entity RGB-A Fright at the Opera Dib Devlin Singular Entity RGB-A Fright at the Opera Master of Shadows Singular Entity RGB-A Fright at the Opera Haunted Blimp Singular Entity RGB-A Fright at the Opera Gobbler Singular Entity RGB-A Fright at the Opera Terror dogs Singular Entity RGB-A Fright at the Opera Victor Singular Entity RGB-A Fright at the Opera Loki Singular Entity RGB-Egon's Dragon The Petersons Singular Entity RGB-Dairy Farm Spookums Singular Entity RGB-Baby Spookums Spookums parents Singular Entity RGB-Baby Spookums One-Eyed Blue Terror Singular Entity RGB-The Boogieman Is Back Big Green Singular Entity RGB-The Two Faces of Slimer Phantom Singular Entity RGB-Sticky Business The Basement Entity Singular Entity RGB-Loathe Thy Neighbor Ogre Singular Entity RGB-Big Trouble With Little Slimer Copycat Singular Entity RGB-The Copycat Bigfoot Singular Entity RGB-Camping it Up Jabberwocky Singular Entity RGB-The Grundel Grundel Singular Entity RGB-The Grundel Count Vostok Singular Entity RGB-Transylvanian Homesick Blues Peoplebusters Singular Entity RGB-Flip Side Werechicken (Type of Creatures) Singular Entity RGB-Poultrygeist Original Werechicken Singular Entity RGB-Poultrygeist Giant Werechicken Singular Entity RGB-Poultrygeist Mee-Krah Singular Entity RGB-Standing Room Only Praying Mantis ghost Singular Entity RGB-Robo-Buster Giant Mass Ghost Singular Entity RGB-Robo-Buster Ghostmaster Singular Entity RGB-Short Stuff Ghostly bounty hunters Singular Entity RGB-Short Stuff Indian Earth Spirit Singular Entity RGB-Follow That Hearse The Collector Singular Entity RGB-The Brooklyn Triangle Doctor Eziekel McCatheter Singular Entity RGB-Something's Going Around Clock Ghost Singular Entity RGB-Three Men and an Egon James Moriarty Singular Entity RGB-Elementary My Dear Winston Hound of the Baskervilles Singular Entity RGB-Elementary My Dear Winston Sherlock Holmes Singular Entity RGB-Elementary My Dear Winston John H. Watson Singular Entity RGB-Elementary My Dear Winston Katestral Singular Entity RGB-If I Were a Witch Man Shifter Singular Entity RGB-Partners in Slime Poso Singular Entity RGB-Partners in Slime Water Elemental Singular Entity RGB-Future Tense Al Capone Singular Entity RGB-The Ghostbusters Live! from Al Capone's Tomb! Evil Slimer twin Singular Entity RGB-Trading Faces Orlox Singular Entity RGB-Surely You Joust Johnson Tightly Singular Entity RGB-Slimer's Curse Spiderlegs Singular Entity RGB-The Ransom of Greenspud The Player Singular Entity RGB-Slimer Streak Fairweather Singular Entity RGB-The Halloween Door Boogaloo Singular Entity RGB-The Halloween Door H2 Ghost Bottom Singular Entity RGB-The Halloween Door H2 Ghost Top Singular Entity RGB-The Halloween Door Bug-Eye Ghost Singular Entity RGB-The Halloween Door The Old One Singular Entity RGB-Russian About Gorgar Singular Entity RGB-You Can't Teach an Old Demon New Tricks Vase Ghosts Singular Entity RGB-Janine, You've Changed Makeoverus Lotsabucks Singular Entity RGB-Janine, You've Changed Spectral Dogs Singular Entity RGB-Janine, You've Changed Mean Green Teen Machine Singular Entity RGB-Mean Green Teen Machine Foul Grungy Singular Entity RGB-Guess What's Coming to Dinner Pig Grungy Singular Entity RGB-Guess What's Coming to Dinner Bug Grungy Singular Entity RGB-Guess What's Coming to Dinner Smelly Grungy Singular Entity RGB-Guess What's Coming to Dinner Yuck Singular Entity RGB-Guess What's Coming to Dinner Kishnar Singular Entity RGB-Very Beast Friends Anshar Singular Entity RGB-Very Beast Friends Karro Zans Singular Entity RGB-Ghostworld The Phantom Singular Entity RGB-Afterlife in the Fast Lane Sleaze Singular Entity Slimer!-Don't Tease the Sleaze RGB-The Slob Glob Singular Entity RGB-The Slob Slob Singular Entity RGB-The Slob Lothgar Singular Entity RGB-Busters in Toyland Count Von Blukenporken Singular Entity RGB-My Left Fang Sammy K. Ferret Singular Entity RGB-Stay Tooned Black Bart Singular Entity RGB-The Magnificent Five Quoatles Singular Entity RGB-The Treasure of Sierra Tamale Quetzalcoatl Singular Entity RGB-The Treasure of Sierra Tamale Squid Ghost Singular Entity RGB-Not Now, Slimer! Nori-ra Singular Entity RGB-Attack of the B-Movie Monsters Kani Singular Entity RGB-Attack of the B-Movie Monsters Lizardo Singular Entity RGB-Attack of the B-Movie Monsters Ab-Sai Singular Entity RGB-20,000 Leagues Under the Street ---- Ghostbusters: The Video Games This section shall be for all games released throughout the years. Ghosts will be listed by when they first appear. Same goes for the games. Name AKA Single / Multiple Full classification Appears In Slimer Orionhead Singular Entity Class 5 Full Roaming Vapor (Ghost) Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions)